Timber
Introduction "Ultra" Timber is a former Galley-La apprentice and current shipwright for The Jolly Pirates. He was the one responsible for naming and designing the crew's ship, The Jolly Holiday. His current bounty is 250,000,000. Appearance Timber is a young teenager with a slim build. He has orange, spiky hair that boxes his face, and has dark blue eyes. Timber mostly wears a short-sleeved black shirt with white vertical stripes, and a grey sweatshirt over it. The sweatshirt has a black skull design on its front and is left partially unzipped. Timber keeps his sleeves rolled up, showing two black wristbands (each with another skull design) on his wrists. Deciding to model himself after his idol, Franky, Timber wears blue shorts (not speedos) and sandals all the time, refusing to wear anything else. Personality Since he was young, Timber idolized the shipwrights of Water 7, finding the idea of constructing whatever your hearts desire out of simple materials to be amazing. Timber dedicated his whole life to becoming a reliable Galley-La employee, hoping to be hired by them one day. During one bout of practice, Timber came across Franky, the man who would change his life forever. After shadowing and spending time with this strange man, Timber becme enthralled with what Franky thought and said. He admired Franky's skills and became a fan of whatever Franky created; ultimately modeling aspects of himself to match Franky's, right down to his speedos, posing, and iconic phrase, "SUPER! (Timber decided to wear shorts instead, and ended up using the phrase "ULTRA!") Like Franky, Timber has a habit of adding his name to whatever he creates, such as the Timber Mallet and Timber Impact Gun. Timber's first name for The Jolly Holiday was going to be The Timber Cruiser before Iceburg mentioned that it should probably be named after Jolly D. Chris, the captain of the ship. Having wanted to impress his hero so that he could join the Franky Family, Timber developed a desire to impress others; often showing off for dramatic effect, given his young age and immature nature. Timber also has a problem with bragging. Timber often goes on long speeches of how his new weapons/ship designs work, and on a frequent basis no less. More often than not, the audience will just ignore him until he's done. And this leads to Timber asking if anyone was listening and if he should start from the beginning. Like the rest of The Jolly Pirates, Timber cares deeply for his nakama and would risk anything to help them. He also seems to like mermaids. A LOT. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship While Timber is an excellent marksman in his own right, he doesn't show enough proficiency to be labeled as a sharpshooter. Timber's experience comes from his use of the Timber Impact Gun that he carries around. Hand to Hand Combat Timber is decently skilled in close range fighting, as is common among the shipwrights of Galley-La. Timber prefers to wield massive tools as weapons, such as the giant hammer, the Timber Mallet. Physical Strength Timber shows a great amount of muscle hidden underneath his young, inexperienced exterior, otherwise he'd be unable to wield his large weapons. However, like with his captain, Spike and his fellow crewmates outclassed Timber in strength, making him adequate enough in a fight, but not superhuman. Later on, as Timber continued his adventures with The Jolly Pirates, he noticed that he needed to become stronger in order to not fall behind. Timber dedicated a good portion of each day in order to become strong enough to match his crewmates. Timber has now aquired super strength, making him far more reliable in battle than he used to be. Agility Like with his strength, Timber showed great speed and reflexes, making him a great addition to The Jolly Pirates' list of fighters. Timber, being small and nimble, was able to leap off walls and run through a crowd in a fair amount of time. However, Timber knew it wasn't enough as he continued his voyage. In order to make up for his lack in speed and agility, Timber trained as much as he could, whenever he could, in order to keep up with his crew. Now Timber has super speed, allowing him to keep up with some of the more agile members of the crew. Endurance This is where Timber differed from Chris. Timber trained all of his qualities until they were decent enough for Galley-La. Timber was capable of taking many blows before calling it quits, and even then, he shared a stubborn streak with the rest of his crew, making it hard to keep him down. As Timber continued to sail across the Grand Line and the Blues, Timber kept up on his endurance training, making sure he would still be able to continue fighting with his nakama, if his strength was needed. He now has super endurance. Weapons Timber is the go to guy for The Jolly Pirates' weapons and devices, spending a good amount of his spare time acting as an inventor of sorts. So far, Timber has unveiled an assortment of his own personal weapons, such as the Timber Mallet and the Timber Impact Gun *'The Timber Mallet:' The Timber Mallet is a large, black mallet that is approximately ten inches taller than Timber himself. It is made of a tough steel meant to be used for combat. Within the Timber Mallet, it has a chain link attaching its head to the pole, allowing Timber to swing it at foes from a distance and to retract it after swinging. *'The Timber Impact Gun:' The Timber Impact Gun is a large, shoulder mounted bazooka, similiar to Anne's. However, it is only meant to use one thing and one thing only as ammo: an impact dial from Skypiea. Timber uses the impact dial to absorb a blow from his opponent and then inserts it into the Timber Impact Gun. The weapon can then fire a shockwave launched from the impact dial within, acting as a long ranged impact dial. How this is done is never explained by Timber, who prefers to brag about the weapon instead. *'The Timber Kangaroo Stepper:' *'The Timber Distance Boxer:' *'The Timber Nail Sword:' The Timber Nail Sword is a long, white rapier-esque weapon that Timber crafted for when he needed to go against swordsmen. The weapon is about the same size as Timber, making it very large and very heavy; but that also adds to its combat abilities. The sword is stylized to look like a mix between a standard sword, and an overly large thumbnail. The sword even has a round guard, giving the weapon the appearance of a thumbnail. The blade itself is long and thin, making it ideal for swings and thrusts. When wielded, all of the wielder's power can be focused onto the tip of the blade, making the weapon much deadlier than it appears. However, The Timber Nail Sword is not suited for blocking, as its blade is too thin to cover a wide enough area. Therefor, in order to succesfully block with The Timber Nail Sword, Timber must effectively rely on its guard. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: At first, Timber was unable to learn Haki, though after some instruction and lessons from his crewmates, Timber can now wield Kenbunshoku Haki with effective skill, being capable of anticipating his opponents' and counter-attacking with his weapons and gadgets. His range is about 1/3rd of a mile. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: At first, Timber was unable to learn Haki, though after some instruction and lessons from his crewmates, Timber can now wield Busoshoku Haki with effective skill, being capable of using it to make an invisible armor, strengthening his weapons, or fighting Logia users more effectively. 'List of Fighting Techniques' For more information, see the Weapons section above. Relationships Crew Chris: Spike: Glory: Lawrence: Wyatt: Sakura: Aphro: Hanuman: Rune: Karen: Bach: Shinku: Mary: Blitz: Family Allies/ Friends The Red Falcon Pirates: The Dreaded Pirates: The Pudge Pirates: The Technicolour Pirates: The Devil Spawn Pirates: The Skyline Pirates: Enemies Marines: The Collosal Pirates: Other Galley-La: Franky Family: History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles 'Pre-Time Skip' *Timber, Spike and Chris versus Ika (Won) *Timber, Spike, Chris, Glory and Lawrence versus Vice Admiral Grim (Won) *(Battle(s) at Minos Island) 'Post-Time Skip' *Timber and The Jolly Pirates vs. The Collosal Pirates (Interrupted) *Timber and Karen vs. Ava (Tie and Interrupted) *(The Skyline War) *Timber and The Jolly Pirates vs. Valkerie (Lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Timber's name is inspired by the word "Timber," meaning lumber used for construction. *Timber, wanting to emulate his idol, Franky, copied some of Franky's eccentric habits. Timber wears shorts, uses the word "ultra" every so often and developed his own pose which he calls "The ULTRA Pose." This pose consists of Timber fully extending his arms out in front of him and giving a double thumbs up while grinning. *Since Timber designed, named and helped to build The Jolly Holiday, he sees her as a sort of daughter, feeling a close bond with his ship. This naturally leads to agressive behavior whenever someone disrespects or damages Jolly. *Timber has admitted that he enjoys strawberries as one of his favorite foods to eat. *Timber gained his Epithet "Ultra" due to saying the word so many times. *I had requested a fellow user, and a good friend of mine, Pudge48, to make a personal jolly roger for Timber. The picture to the right is Timber's jolly roger. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Grand Line Characters Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Haki Users Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance